What Are You?
by Kartoon-Kompany
Summary: This is my first Animaniacs fanfiction. The Warners are worth more than they think! Can they get back to the way things were? Help comes to them where they least expect it!The Animaniacs characters are the property of Warner Brothers
1. Introduction

**What are You? **

An A! Fanfic by Usagi Warner

**Introduction**

It was almost daybreak at the Warner movie lot. The sun was slowly making its way across the rooftops of the studio buildings. It looked like it was going to be another day of movie magic.

Finally the new day's sunlight spread over the famous Warner Brother's Water Tower. It was famous because not only was it the center of attention of the entire lot, but it also housed the best kept secret for over 60 years…

Inside this tower were housed three strange creatures. These creatures were toons named Yakko, Wakko and Dot. Studio legend tells that they were the creation of a cartoonist who had drawn them in the early days of animation. When the breath of animated life was given to them, they became creatures of havoc, ruining everything that came into their path. They became so wild that even their early ventures into Warner Brothers cartoons could not be tolerated past the viewing room screens, so their pictures were locked into the studio vault.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were not prepared for what happened next. They were chased all over the lot, caught and they too were locked away in a place that only the studio heads said that they should be put. They were placed in the studio's Water Tower of all places. A suspended sleep came over the three, and there they slept until Yakko finally woke up and they were free once more.

Yes, Yakko, who was the oldest and the most talkative of the Warner siblings. Wakko was the middle Warner and of course like Yakko his name fit his nature. Lastly, there was the baby sister, Dot. She was cute as a button and her brothers adored her. She was cute, but she could definitely hold her own against the world if she had to.

They adopted the last name of Warner for obvious reasons, and seemed proud of their last name despite the shabby treatment the studio gave them. It was all they knew about who they were, but what they were was another story. They were animals, but from looking at them, no one could tell if they were dogs or cats. They had black fur, and small thin bodies very much like cats, but floppy ears like dogs. They stood on their hind legs and most importantly could talk like humans. What animal toon couldn't?

Despite their zany nature, no one would ever realize that these three siblings could feel love, sadness and of course…pain. The story begins…


	2. Unplanned Mayhem

**Chapter One – Unplanned Mayhem**

It was a new day, and the Warners wanted to have fun around the lot. Yakko of course being the leader led the way. He pushed open the huge Warner Brother's logo door and stepped out on the balcony. As he held onto the railing, he closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp, clean air. A brief spring breeze softly tickled his ears and ruffled his fur as it whispered by. Wakko joined him and looked all over the studio lot. He looked down and spotted Ralph, who had his net ready to catch them if he could.

"What are we doing today?" asked Dot, who was the last to join them on the balcony. She was still yawning, because she always tried to get in her "cutie-sleep" so she could be more adorable than she was the day before.

"We are going to have some fun with Ralph, sister sibling. Before we go, we need to check to see if the inventory is correct. Wakko?" asked Yakko. Wakko opened up his brown grab bag and looked inside.

"Anvils?"

"Check."

"Mallet?"

"Check"

"Monsters?"

"Check!"

"Ready?"

"CHECK!" shouted Dot and Wakko in unison.

Yakko swung open the water tower door again and a huge escalator cascaded out as if from nowhere. It quietly flowed to the ground. Yakko, Wakko and Dot jumped on and rode down. As quietly as the escalator came down, it went back up. This was only one of many ways the Warners left the tower. The different ways seemed endless!

Once they were out of the tower, it was time to go stalking….for a victim of their pranks, of course. If the Warners had any rules, the main one was that they never separate from each other, even when they play pranks. It might have been a rule Yakko made, because he didn't want his younger siblings far away from his sight. And most importantly, he didn't want any harm to come to them.

"There's Ralph!" yelled Dot. "Let's get him! He's going around the corner of that building! Hurry up!"

Quicker than a wink, she was gone. Wakko tried to follow her, but he stopped suddenly when he heard what seemed like a gunshot and then a scream from the back of the building where Dot went.

"DOT!" yelled Yakko.

"Maybe it was Ralph," said Wakko shrugging his shoulders.

Yakko didn't answer, but ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. He and Wakko were not prepared for what they saw next.

Ralph was standing triumphantly with one hand on his hip. Ralph was usually a below average type of guy who couldn't catch a cold let alone a Warner. Over his shoulder inside his usually empty net was Dot. Dot was in the net, but she was not moving very much. Yakko looked to the side of Ralph and saw a man that he had never seen before around the lot. This man was dressed in khaki and had a tranquilizing rifle!

Dot had been drugged!

Wakko and Yakko's hearts were frozen and the silence of this moment was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"DOT! What have you done to her! Get her out of that net NOW!" demanded Yakko.

"Sure," said the man who had tranquilized her. Ralph took the net and turned it upside down. Dot's limp body fell hard on the ground like a bag of rocks.

"Thanks for the capture. Here's your pay," said the man as he gave Ralph some money. Ralph pocketed the pay and walked past the Warner brothers like they weren't even there.

Looking at their baby sister's lifeless body on the ground was too much for Yakko. Something in him snapped in his mind and his body wasn't his anymore. This time he was not a simple toon out for play, but a creature who was on the warpath. His fur stood on end as he started to lunge toward the man. The man cocked his tranquilizer gun and was ready to shoot Yakko. Thinking quickly, Wakko took out his mallet and threw it. His aim was good because the gun was knocked out of the man's hands. Wakko heard him curse, and hold his hand in pain.

Yakko jumped on the man, attacking him viciously. He wasn't Yakko anymore. This man has hurt Dot, his little Dot. She could be dead, not just tranquilized for all he knew. Yakko bit him savagely and could taste the blood of his victim. It did not stop him but made him attack even more. The man was cursing and yelling for help as Yakko continued his assault. Some stage hands heard the commotion and ran to stop Yakko's attack.

"Yakko, NO! STOP! Let's get out of here!" screamed Wakko. He managed to scoop up Dot in his arms.

One of the stagehands grabbed Yakko and threw him to the ground. Yakko shook his head. He looked over to where Wakko was and ran to him.

"Dot….Dot," cried Yakko.

Wakko gave Dot to Yakko to hold. Wakko took a close look at Yakko. He showed signs of bruises and cuts from his fight. Yakko didn't care about his own pain, but what to do for Dot.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and turn him around. It was the man and one of the stagehands.

"Get that female creature from him! I've got to take her back with me to the Society!" I've got to get paid today!

Yakko could feel hands grabbing Dot from him. He called out for Wakko, but Wakko was being held by another man. Wakko was biting and kicking with all his might, but it was not helping him at all.

Yakko was hysterical. One man punched Yakko hard in the face and finally wrestled Dot from his arms and put her sleeping form in a wooden box with holes. They also took Wakko and put him in another box with holes. How could this be happening? This was Yakko's worse nightmare come true. Yakko's head was spinning from the punch. He was on his knees shaking and helpless. His cry for his family was falling on deaf ears. What was going on?

"What are you doing! Why? Who are you!" he screamed. He struggled to stand up as he saw the man get into his truck to drive away. He grabbed the man's leg and bit him as hard as he could. Suddenly, Yakko felt a sharp kick to his side. One of the stagehands had kicked him so the man could drive away. His battered body flew in the air and landed with a sickening thud on the pavement. Yakko made one last attempt to get up, but his body could do no more. Yakko fell on his knees and through his tears he saw the truck go farther and farther away from him.


	3. Help Me Please

** Help Me, Please**

"Oh, God NO!" screamed Yakko. He was still on his knees mourning his loss. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't even turn around to see who it was. He could only see the truck with his family in it drive farther and farther away from him.

"Yakko…Yakko?" It was Dr. Scratchensniff, or Scratchy as the Warners called him.

"Come vit me…it vill be allright."

"Scratchy, please help me!" Yakko grabbed Scratchy's legs. "Why did they take my family away from me? WHY? What did we do? They didn't have to do that! He should have taken me instead of them! This is all my fault!"

Yakko was still hysterical, and couldn't stand up from his spot. Scratchy gently picked up Yakko and carried him back to his office. Yakko was still crying, but softer now, some of his cries were soft moans as if his whole body was dying.

Hello Nurse was called in and Yakko was placed on the long couch in the back of the office. She drew the curtains closed to make the room darker and also to keep Yakko from looking at the water tower. Scratchy came back into the quiet room, and Yakko weakly turned his head. Scratchy pulled up his chair and held Yakko's hand.

"Yakko…it's going to be allvight. We vill try to get Wakko and Dot back to you, but there is a lot I have to tell you, so please try to calm down enough to listen, ok? Scratchy tried to use as soft a tone as he could with Yakko to keep him from getting more upset than what he already was.

Hello Nurse brought in a tray with some antiseptics and bandages on it to clean his cuts and bruises. Yakko tried to wave her hand away, but then allowed her to treat him.

"Scratchy, what's wrong? Who was that man? Why was he on the lot? Oh, I'm the one to blame for all of this! I should have been the one that was taken, not Wakko and Dot!" I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry!" cried Yakko.

"Try to calm down enough to listen, Yakko. This is vhat I have to talk to you about. Ever since the 'Animaniacs' show was taken off the air, the studio still kept you three here, feeding and taking care of you. Mr. Plotz felt that the studio was losing money, so he came up with a plan."

"A… plan? What?" asked Yakko nervously.

"Yes, he had always been curious about what type of creatures you were, so Plotz decided to get in contact with Burbank's Zoological Society and talk to them about you three." replied Scratchy. "I vould see these men come to his office and stay for hours. Sometimes they vould vatch you all while you ran around the lot or come to his building. Pictures vere taken of you and your siblings and they took them back to analyze them." Ralph knew most of your whereabouts, so he was paid handsomely for his services."

Yakko listened intently as the psychiatrist explained the situations which led up to today's horrible incident.

"It was Plotz's plan to sell Dot first of all the Society to be studied to determine species, if possible. Wakko was taken because of all the ruckus that was happening while Dot was being taken. I'm pretty sure they will study him too. The money that Plotz paid out was $5,000. The man who took Dot will probably get another $5,000 for Wakko. This money will supposedly be put back to replenish the money taken out to sustain you three."

"Doc," asked Yakko, "Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Were you getting paid out of this too? What was in it for you?"

Dr. Scratchensniff held his head down, feeling ashamed that he didn't act on the Warner's behalf much quicker. After all, Plotz did appoint him to look after them in the first place.

Yakko closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't wait for a reply from Dr. Scratchy. He didn't know who to trust anymore. He lifted his sore body and walked slowly to the curtained window. He opened the curtain a little bit and squinted as the sunlight flashed in his eyes. He saw the water tower, their home for what seemed an eternity.

He lifted his eyes to Heaven and prayed softly. "I know I might not have been as good as I should be, but please protect my little Dot and Wakko for me. Help me to find them and bring them back. Give me the strength. They are so innocent. I will die if I don't get them back safe and sound."


	4. Burbank Zoological Society

**The Burbank Zoological Society**

"DOT! Where are you? Where have you gone? Don't go away!"

Dot slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "I'm here, Yakko…" Silence answered her response. She had only been dreaming that Yakko was looking for her. Her head was still spinning and her body felt like lead. She couldn't do anything for herself if she could at this time.

She was surrounded by darkness and realized she was in a wooden box with holes. She tried to peek through the holes but she couldn't see anything. Wherever she was, it was dark and frightening. She tried to shift her body to feel better when she heard a familiar voice.

"Dot?"

"Wa…Wakko?"

"Yes Dot, it's me!"

"Oh Wakko! Where are you?"

"I think I am next to you. We are in a type of a storage room. Are you ok?"

Wakko's response to his question was sniffles from the box next to him.

"It's gonna be o.k. Dot…it will….don't cry."

"Oh Wakko, what's going to happen to us?" cried Dot. "Is this the end?

"No Dot, it's not. I promise you."

"I wished I had listened to Yakko. He would always tell us to not run off by ourselves. This is my fault," cried Dot sorrowfully.

"Don't be hard on yourself, sis. How were any of us to know THIS was going to happen? Yakko is smart. He'll be here to get us out. He always has a plan or two. Right?" replied Wakko.

"I want Yakko!" cried Dot.

Just then, their whispered conversation was cut short by a click of a doorknob. A light was turned on, and now Dot and Wakko could see through the holes in their boxes.

"Whatever, happens Dot, DON'T talk," advised Wakko.

"Ok, I'll try," whispered Dot through her sniffles.

A young, brown haired woman wearing a khaki blouse and shorts walked up to the crate Dot was in. The woman had a flashlight and started to shine it inside one of the holes. Dot curled up in a corner of the box and covered her eyes.

"Well hello there, little one. Don't be afraid. We just want to look at you." She had a very gentle voice, and didn't seem to be a threat.

Dot and Wakko heard another person come into the room. This time it was a young man.

"G'Morning Macy. Looking at the catch from the Warner studio yesterday?"

"Yes, we need to move these animals to a larger place. We can probably put them together, Steve," replied Macy.

Steve moved to the box containing Wakko. He gently tapped on the box. Wakko didn't move an inch from inside.

"Do you think it is good to put the male and female together in the same cage?" asked Steve.

"I think it will. From what these papers say about them, these two are brother and sister, so it will be ok. Help me open this box," answered Macy.

Steve slowly lowered the box to the floor. Dot thought her heart was going to come out of her mouth with fright. A crowbar broke through and soon the lid was loose.

"Be careful. You don't know what she might do, Macy."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," replied Macy as she stooped down and slowly lifted the lid. Dot looked up at Macy as she cowered in the box's corner.

"Hello there, little lady. Come here, it's ok." She reached a hand down into the box and touched Dot very lightly. She stroked her forehead and her ears. Dot closed her eyes.

"She feels like velvet," Macy giggled softly. "Come on sweetie."

Dot felt herself lifted out of the box and finally brought face to face with Steve and Macy. "Look Steve!" I have never seen an animal like this before. Steve also touched Dot's arm and commented on how soft her fur was.

"She's so cute!" said Macy. Dot perked up a little and started to smile.

"I wonder who put a skirt, panties and a flower scrunchie on her? Maybe she was someone's pet?" wondered Macy.

"Hey, I'm going to open up the crate with the male in it. Now HE might really give us some trouble," said Steve.

Steve lowered the crate to the floor and pried it open with the crowbar. Wakko popped his head out of the box and tried to get out on his own.

"Whoa there buddy! I got you!" said Steve. Wakko began to struggle, but realized that Steve was gentle with him.

"Look at him, will ya? A shirt and cap?" Steve laughed at Wakko's appearance. Wakko looked annoyed at this, but Steve's seemingly good nature put him a little more at ease.

"What are they going to do to them?" asked Macy. "They're so cute. I heard that their capture from the studio lot went very badly. I was told that they have an older brother who fought off more than one man to get these two back. I'm glad I wasn't there. I might have helped him out because I hate cruelty to animals." They also said that he was beaten up pretty badly.

When Dot heard Macy talk about her brother Yakko's bravery, she started to cry.

"Oh! Steve, look! She's crying! It's ok sweetie. I know you want your big brother." cooed Macy.

Wakko also started to sniffle because he remembered the cuts and bruises Yakko had on his face and body. Yakko was the best brother anyone could ever have.

"Well, I hope when we place them in the observation room, they will be treated humanely," said Steve as he patted Wakko's head. "We really have some sickos around here.

Wakko shuddered at his last statement.

"I'm going to be brave. No one will hurt Dot, you will be proud of me, Yakko," Wakko thought to himself.

"The Warners will be together again."


	5. Mad Scientist

**Chapter Five- The Mad Scientist**

"Wake up Wakko, here comes Macy and Steve," whispered Dot.

Wakko slowly opened his eyes and was able to sleepily make out the face of his sister. He still had the terrible muzzle on his mouth and the straps were hurting his jaw. He raised his head and looked past Dot see the two humans approach their cage.

"Wow, will you look at this?" asked Steve annoyed. They have Snubby wearing a muzzle. Wakko still wasn't used to this crazy name he was given, but he was not in a situation to argue. Dot, likewise had a new name also. Her name was "Binky."

Steve slowly opened the door to the cage and bent down to loosen the muzzle. Wakko shook his head vigorously and then rubbed his snout with his hands. He looked at Steve with a look that meant 'thank you.'

Macy had a tray with food on it. It consisted of fruit mainly. They also had some milk that was mixed with vitamins because Wakko and Dot was looking really poor.

"Hello Binky!" said Macy as she approached Dot. "Come here little lady, look what I have for you." She gently picked up Dot and took her to a long wooden examination table. Dot started to eat the food, but was really getting tired of fruit everyday. She wanted real food like the burgers, French fries or candy she ate when she was back at the tower. Wakko ate his food in almost one gulp.

"What an appetite!" laughed Steve. Wakko let out a huge belch which surprised both Steve and Macy. They laughed at Wakko.

"They are amazing, aren't they?" exclaimed Macy. "I wish we could return them where they were. Do you think it is possible?"

Before Steve could answer, the door opened and in came the head scientist, Dr. Gaffney. He stopped suddenly when he saw Steve and Macy playing with Wakko and Dot.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Those are wild animals, not pets! Put them back in their cage immediately! I know how you two will try to tame them if you could and that will hamper my research immensely!"

Macy and Steve did not answer him, but picked up Dot and Wakko and gently placed them back into the cage. Dr. Gaffney started to wash his hands and put on his rubber gloves. While they were cleaning up the leftover food, they watched Dr. Gaffney intensely. He opened up his bag and took out a hypodermic needle. Macy shuddered when she saw the needle.

"What are you going to do with your research today Doctor?" asked Steve.

I am going to draw blood from the female to analyze it to compare it to other known species. I want to determine what animal she is closer related to. If so, maybe I can mate her with that animal."

Macy shuddered at that last statement. "Binky" was just a baby, or so she seemed, and so innocent. Macy realized that she was really starting to love these strange but cute little creatures, and did not want Dr. Gaffney messing around with them. She was also certain Steve felt the same way about them.

"We'll be back later to check on them, doc," said Steve as he and Macy headed out the door. Dr. Gaffney did not answer them, but continued taking things from his doctor bag. Macy looked one more time at the two little black and white creatures in the cage and could have sworn she saw tears in their eyes.


	6. Yakko's Plan

** Yakko's Plan**

Yakko realized that he had to work and work fast if he was going to bring Wakko and Dot back. He was beyond crying now, and had to get his mind as well as his body ready for whatever was ahead of him. There was no way his siblings were going to be paraded for the public to gawk and poke at. They were Warners and that was that.

He closed the door quietly behind him, and tiptoed away from Dr. Scratchensniff's house. He had to get to the Zoological Society. If he waited any longer, it would be too late.

He moved silently and quickly making sure he stayed in the shadows or to the side of buildings until he made his way down the seven blocks to the Society. It was very dark and he used the dark to his advantage.

Yakko was able to jump high enough to reach some tree branches and climb over onto the grounds. Now that he was where he wanted to be the risks became higher. He had to depend on his senses to get him through the rest of this dangerous adventure.

The night was full of sounds and Yakko had to make sure which ones meant that he needed to take action. He stealthily ran behind buildings, cars or trees so he could get to the main building. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was the form of two people, a man and a woman and they were holding a small bag. The man had a shovel in his hand. Yakko was somewhat intrigued by what he saw, and started to follow them.

The couple went beyond the buildings to a small grassy area. Yakko hid himself in some bushes as he heard their conversation.

"This is really bad. These animals are dying needlessly and something's got to be done with Dr. Gaffney!" said Macy. "I am tired of burying animals that he is experimenting on. This cruelty must be exposed. That man is nothing short of a mad scientist who is using government funds to do painful unscientific research on animals that doesn't benefit the animals at all. If they live through his torture, he puts them on display for the public to gawk at until the poor creature dies. It isn't right."

"But how do we let the public know what's really going on here Macy?" asked Steve. "What proof do we have?"

"These dead carcasses and this little cemetery is all the proof we need," said Macy. "We've got to do something!"

Yakko's did all he could to keep from yelling out from his hiding place. He could not believe what he was hearing. A mad scientist? Burying dead animals? Small cemetery of them? Warm tears started to flow from his dark eyes as he thought of Wakko and Dot. WAIT! What type of animal was in that sack that was going to be buried? He had to get closer…

Suddenly, Yakko tripped over a vine which was entangled in the branches of the bush. He fell out from the bushes and landed clumsily on his face.

"Wha…what was that?" whispered Macy. Steve shone his flashlight toward the bushes and saw Yakko trying to untangle his foot from the vines.

"STEVE! It must be the brother of Binky and Snubby! It has to be! Look at him!" exclaimed Macy.

Steve cautiously went over to where Yakko was. He knew he had to be careful approaching him because he remembered what happened to the guy who captured the other two.

Yakko saw Steve approaching him, so he stopped struggling. Steve knelt down and slowly worked to untangle the vines.

"Hey thanks a lot! Good thing it didn't wrap around my neck!" said Yakko.

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that this creature was talking. Macy quickly came over to get a closer look.

"You…you… can….talk?" Steve asked shakily.

"Of course I can talk, I'm all living!" replied Yakko.

"Steve! This must be the brother that fought off all those people to protect his family!" exclaimed Macy.

Macy reached out her hand and petted Yakko on his head. Yakko closed his eyes and allowed himself this small luxury.

"It's okay, big brother. His fur feels just like the other two, like velvet," whispered Macy.

When he heard Macy mention 'the other two' his ears perked up. "Do you know where Wakko and Dot is?" he asked anxiously.

"Wakko and Dot? Is that the name of your brother and sister?" asked Macy.

"Yes! My name is Yakko! Please, where are they? Are they ok? Please help me get them back so we can go home!" pleaded Yakko.

"Well, Yakko. My name is Macy and this is my boyfriend Steve. They are in the lab which is located at the back of the building. As far as we know, they seem to be ok. Sometimes they look like they want to cry…especially the female one," said Macy.

"Dot…," said Yakko softly.

"Yes…Dot. We really are against Dr. Gaffney and what he is doing. We hate having to bury animals he has experimented on," added Steve. "The animal we buried tonight was given volts of electrical shocks, for what purpose, we don't know. This is not what the Zoological Society is all about! It is to help animals, not abuse or kill them!"

"How was Wakko and Dot the last time you saw them?" asked Yakko.

"Sometimes it was hard to tell," answered Macy. "We would mostly see them around feeding time. They would be huddled together in the back of their cage. They seemed happy to see us because we not only brought them food, but we would talk and cuddle them. Yakko, can they talk like you?" asked Macy.

"Yes, can they ever! You never heard them?" asked Yakko, puzzled.

"No. they never uttered a word. Maybe they used silence to help to protect themselves," said Macy. "Poor little things."

"Well, those poor little things belong to me! I'll do anything to get them back safe and sound!" said Yakko bravely.

Macy turned to Steve. "Look like we have our reasons to expose Dr. Gaffney right here. Let's get busy! Come on, Yakko!"

Macy and Steve with Yakko in tow quietly went back to the lab.


	7. The Search

**Yakko's Search**

Ever since Dot and Wakko disappeared, Yakko had been secretly staying at Dr. Scratensniff's house so he would not run the risk of being captured himself. He had to stay free so he could get his sibs back. He also had to regain his strength back, so he ate good foods and took medicine that would help him heal quicker.

Scratchy monitored Yakko's behavior which was definitely not normal. Yakko, the talkative, fun lover that he was seemed no more. He was now quiet, and very bitter. He could do nothing but think about his siblings and what could be happening to them. His sleep, if he got any, was full of nightmares about Dot and Wakko being taken away from him.

He had to find them.

Since Dr. Scratchensniff was old, he would go to bed quite early which was an advantage for Yakko. And tonight was no exception. He went to his room leaving Yakko on the couch looking at television. Yakko was tired, but he did not want to go to sleep yet. He was flipping the remote to try to find something to look at when he suddenly saw something that took his breath away.

"This is Burbank NewsBreak", the reporter began.

"The Burbank Zoological Society has found some amazing creatures! They are a male and female, but what they are is yet to be discovered. The Society has named the female Binky and the male has been given the name of Snubby. Scientists are now analyzing these creatures to determine what they are. They seem to be a cross between the feline or the canine but further studies will have to be done. They were spotted running loose at the Warner Movie Lot of all places. The studio stated that they tried to lock up these creatures, but they continued to get loose. The studio heads decided for the Zoological Society to begin to round them up.

Here is a close up of these two adorable creatures…

Yakko could not believe his eyes. It was Wakko and Dot. They were in a cage! Not only that, but their clothing was gone. They looked frightened as they were huddled together in a corner of the cage they were in. People in white lab coats were taking pictures of them, or trying to talk to them. Yakko came down from the couch and crawled on his knees to the television screen. He touched the screen as if he was trying to make a physical contact with them. When he looked at Wakko, he saw something even more horrible. Wakko was wearing a muzzle over his mouth! The reporter continued…

"There is said to be a third creature like them that is still out there. It is another male, but larger. This male might be from the same litter. Here is Dr. Marcus Thomas, head of the Burbank Zoological Society:

"We are only beginning our research on these animals which was captured earlier this week. We will let the public know what our findings are. Once we have finished, we might put them on display in the Burbank Zoo in our endangered species complex. But it will be a while before that happens. We would like to catch the other male if we can, so this is where we are right now. We learned that the larger male attacked our trapper who was taking the other two. He had to have several stitches after the vicious mauling he received. We determined that these creatures can be very dangerous if approached, or if their young are in danger. If this male can be caught, he might have to be killed.

Yakko could take no more. He immediately jumped up from his knees. He felt a new strength in his body. He will get his sibs back and get far away from this madness. He knew he had to get inside that Burbank Zoological Building…


	8. The Discovery

** The Discovery**

Dr. Gaffney woke up at about 6:30 in the morning to his telephone ringing. He groggily got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Dr. Gaffney, this is Captain Jarius Taylor at the Lab. We are reporting to you that the two animals you had in your lab are not in their cages. There is no sign of a break-in, but your creatures are no where to be found. I think you need to get here right away."

"WHAT?" They're gone? Did you try calling either Macy or Steve? They are the ones who lock and unlock their cages for cleaning and feeding," said Gaffney.

Captain Taylor replied,"We tried calling both their residences, but we got no answer."

"I am on my way. Thank you," said Dr. Gaffney.

Dr. Gaffney slammed down the receiver,"Damn! I hope and pray Macy and Steve have nothing to do with this. If they do, they will regret the day they ever crossed my path!"

**Meanwhile…**

Dawn was just crossing the sky when the jeep drove up to a local McDonalds. Steve was at the wheel now. Macy and the Warners were still fast asleep. It had been a long night. After they left the lab the night befre, they quickly went to their respective homes to gather what clothing or supplies they might need. They were fugitives on the run now, but somehow they didn't feel like criminals. They were running for a purpose. That purpose was named Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

"Rise and shine everybody!" said Steve as he came back with his arms loaded down with food. "Breakfast time!"

Wakko could hear the call for food ten miles away. He quickly grabbed a bag and looked in it.

"Whoa, there Wakko!" said Steve. We have to divide this food evenly so everyone can get their fill, ok buddy?"

"OK," said Wakko, sadly as he gave back the bag. It seemed such a long time since he had seen food other than the fruit and milk that he ate every day at the lab.

Macy divided the food. The Warners were very hungry and gobbled their food so quickly that Steve and Macy looked at them not sure whether to feel pity or burst out laughing at them.

Steve cranked up the jeep. "Ready everyone? Let's hit the road again." He pulled out of the driveway and was back on the highway. Macy turned on the radio to hear the morning weather report and a little light music. A John Denver song was just ending when the DJ broke in with a report:

"Dr. Gaffney with the Burbank Zoological Society has just reported to authorities that Binky and Snubby have been taken from the Zoological Lab where they had been taken since their capture a few weeks ago. These animals were possibly taken by Macy Hanberry and Steven Montgomery, who worked at the lab. A bulletin has been sent out for their capture and the recapture of these lab animals. If you have seen them, please call the local law enforcement."

Yakko responded first, "Steve, Macy! This is too much! We have gotten you two into so much trouble. Please turn around so we can hand ourselves back in. I will explain that I was the one who made you take me in there to get Wakko and Dot in the first place."

"No Yakko!" replied Steve. "We have wanted to free Wakko and Dot long before we met you. Let us do what we have to do. There is no way we will allow you and your siblings go back to Dr. Gaffney. We can't turn around now. Everyone must know what that doctor is doing!"

"He is right," said Dot quietly. For some reason, Dot has not quite been herself since she left that lab. Yakko noticed it, but he promised himself that he will figure it out later. He just knew something wasn't right with her. He put his arms around her and held her close to his chest. She closed her eyes, and he could feel her trembling with fright. He kissed her cheeks and forehead and told her that everything will be alright.

The jeep drove off the main road and went down a dirt path. The trees grew denser and denser as they continued down the narrow passage. Macy recognized it right away.

"Steve, this is your parent's vacation cabin," asked Macy.

"Yeah, I'm glad we were able to make it before anyone got suspicious," said Steve.

He drove around the back of the cabin and got out. Macy got out and opened the door for the Warners. Wakko immediately jumped out and started dancing around and twisting his legs.

"Potty emergency!" he said and ran behind some trees.

Steve opened up the back door and everyone went inside. It was beautiful, and very cozy. Macy managed to smile for the first time since the few hours they were on the road.

"This is a hideout luxury!" she exclaimed at she plopped down on the comfortable sofa in the living room. She was tired so she did not get back up right away.

"Yeah, my parents were just here last week, so there's still some food here. They know that sometimes I pop in now and then," said Steve.

Yakko and Wakko were looking and bouncing all around the cabin. Then something caught Yakko's eye. It was a ladder that led up to the loft. He went over to the ladder but he didn't climb it right away. His mind quickly flashed back to the ladder at the water tower and the many times he and his sibs would climb up to go home. He shook his head as if to shake that memory from his head and invited Wakko and Dot to join him.

"Well, it looks like you guys have found your roost for the night," said Macy.


	9. The Quiet Before the Storm

**The Quiet Before the Storm**

During the afternoon, Steve and Macy kept their attention to the radio and television to keep up with news about the "kidnapping." Yakko and Wakko did their best to keep their spirits up by telling jokes or doing something silly. Dot was mostly sitting quietly on the couch, not saying much.

Steve and Macy were doing their best to laugh but also keep their guard up just in case something should suddenly happen. They were preparing for the worst. Continuing to be the master of ceremonies of the cabin, Yakko jumped on the kitchen table to make the following announcement. Wakko gave a drum roll on the table with a set of wooden spoons.

"…and now, the Princess of Cute, Dot Warner will sing her famous "Cute Song!" announced Yakko. "Let's give a round of applause for Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fanna Bobesca the Third!

Everyone was clapping for Dot to join in and do the "Cute Song." Dot just sat there with a plain look on her face as if she didn't hear her long name being called. Yakko called her again:

"It seems that the Princess is a little hard of hearing! May I present to you one more time…"

"Stop it!" shouted Dot. "I don't want to sing, I don't want to do anything! I just want to die!" She burst into uncontrollable tears and quickly ran up the ladder to the loft.

Everyone was shocked at this outburst. Dot was always ready to sing about how cute she is. Yakko did remember how different she seemed when they got her out of the lab. Now was the time to find out what was wrong with her.

Steve and Macy got up to go after her, but Wakko stopped them. "Let Yakko talk to her. He can probably find out what's going on with her, he's a pro at it."

"Well, ok. Let's make our plans for what we are going to do next," said Steve.

When Yakko reached the top of the ladder, Dot was lying face down on her bed, crying uncontrollably. It broke his heart to see her like this. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He placed a gloved hand on her back so she would know he was there for her.

"Dot?" said Yakko quietly. "Wanna talk?"

Dot lifted her head shakily and looked at Yakko. She sat up, but held her head down. She was sniffling now. Yakko moved on the other side of her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you," he began. It seems you've been kinda sad."

Dot didn't reply right away. She gave another sniffle and quietly said, "We are nothing but animals aren't we?"

"Well…yeah…" answered Yakko. "What are you getting at? And what do you mean NOTHING but?"

This time Dot looked him in the eye. "Yakko, when we were taken to the lab, Wakko and I went through a lot of things…"

"I know, I know…being locked up, and I couldn't…" interrupted Yakko.

"Please listen! I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't think I'll ever be the same again!" said Dot sorrowfully.

"What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" said Yakko. By this time, his heart started beating quickly in his chest. He was not prepared for what happened next.

Dot didn't talk, but lifted up her T-shirt to expose her side. Then she took Yakko's hand and led it to touch her there. He felt her fur but then he felt something very strange. He quickly looked at what his hand was feeling. He saw a very ugly scar with fresh stitches in it. His eyes met Dot's.

"Dot…."

"We are not supposed to have feelings, Yakko! Think about it! We are toons, and we are animals. Why do you think Plotz and so many other humans kick us, throw us out and just don't seem to want us around?" cried Dot.

As Steve and Macy were still in the kitchen, Wakko couldn't help himself to stay behind any more. He climbed the ladder slowly and could hear Dot crying. When he reached the top of the ladder, he saw Yakko holding Dot in a tight hug and he was crying also. He didn't know if he should stay or climb back down the ladder.


	10. The Confessions

** Confessions**

Wakko didn't say anything, but walked up to the bed and placed a hand on Yakko's shoulder. Yakko lifted his head and looked at his baby brother. Wakko. The one who loves to tell jokes and can pull all kinds of things from that amazing grab bag of his. Yakko put his hand on Wakko's shoulder and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Wakko. "Why are you and Dot crying?"

Dot lifted her head, "I told him, Wakko…"

Wakko eyes grew large, and he started to tremble a little. "You said you wouldn't tell, Dot!" shrieked Wakko as tears started welling in his eyes.

Yakko could see Wakko's distress. "It's all right, Wakky. Talk to me. What happened to you while you and Dot were in the lab?"

Wakko held his head down and looked at the floor. Silence. It was Dot who broke in again.

"I showed Yakko my scar. Show him yours, too, Wakko," she said.

Wakko started to really be distressed. "No….no…." he began.

"It's ok little, bro'," said Yakko. He tried to be as quiet as possible to put his sibs more at ease.

Wakko lifted his shirt and Yakko saw another hideous scar, but this time on the lower stomach. His gloved hand traced the scar, and suddenly Yakko jumped up. He paced the room back and forth quickly. Wakko sat next to Dot on the bed and stayed quiet. They could tell Yakko was furious. Yakko put his hands over his face and pounded his fist against the wall. Hot tears streamed from his eyes.

Wakko felt so ashamed at that moment. He was supposed to keep Dot from any harm, yet he couldn't help her or himself from Dr. Gaffney and his experiments.

"Yakko, I'm sorry…" began Wakko. "I couldn't help Dot. Dr. Gaffney would put us to sleep a lot. I remember the second night we were there. Steve and Macy had just put us back into our cage. Then he would come in wearing those rubber gloves. At first when he grabbed Dot, I tried to attack him so maybe I could snatch Dot and run out of there, but he kicked me away and took her. Dot was reaching out for me, and I couldn't do anything. She was always asleep when he brought her back. I was so scared that one day she would not come back. She smelled like antiseptic all the time. I would cradle her in my arms so she would be warm as she slept. The next day, Dr. Gaffney put a muzzle on my mouth so I couldn't attack him again…"

Yakko remembered the muzzle he saw on Wakko the night he saw them on the television. Wakko continued.

"One day, I think it was very early in the morning. Dr. Gaffney came to our cage. He once again took Dot. She was crying. That day was the longest in my life. I was sure she wouldn't come back this time. But she did. This time she had the fur on her side shaved and I saw the scar. I thought she was going to die anyway. Somehow…I hate to say it…but I wished she did so she wouldn't suffer anymore!"

Wakko broke down. He hugged Dot and tried to apologize. Dot looked at her brother and shook her head.

"It's ok, Wakko. Neither of us could do anything. We are too small and couldn't fight back. But not all humans are bad. Steve and Macy are good and are going to help us. We've have to believe in them," she said confidently.

Dot picked up where Wakko left off. "Then the doctor started taking Wakko. He took him out of our cage for three nights straight. On the third night, Wakko also had a scar, but it was on his stomach. Yakko, we really can't talk about everything that happened because we…just can't right now."

"Sure," replied Yakko. "I won't push you two right now. You need your rest."

Yakko looked at his siblings. They did change since their experience. They seemed…older somehow. He was too tired to think anymore. It was getting later and later in the evening. He went to the edge of the ladder and looked down and saw Steve and Macy cleaning up. Steve was putting a blanket on the couch. He looked up and saw Yakko's serious face staring back at him.

"Hey!" I guess its lights out, Yakko," said Steve. "Macy's already gone in. I'm keeping watch on this sofa. Wanna come down?"

Yakko shook his head, "Nah, I'm pretty beat. I'm staying up here with Wakko and Dot. They need me. I'll see you in the morning….oh…and thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Yakko. Things will work out. You'll see," replied Steve reassuringly. "Good night."

Yakko went back to his siblings. He pulled back the covers on the large bed and jumped in the middle. Then he patted the spaces on each side of him for Wakko and Dot. They jumped in too, Dot snuggled up to Yakko's right side, and Wakko on his left. Back in the tower, there would be singing or Wakko telling a joke before they fell asleep. But tonight, it seemed that the only thing they wanted was silence and to relish in the feeling of warmth, love and togetherness.

"Yakko?"

"Yeah, Wakko?"

"I just wanna say don't be so hard on yourself. Dot and I are so lucky to have a big brother like you…g'night."

He hugged Wakko and Dot and kissed them on the forehead before closing his eyes and going into a deep sleep.


	11. Challenges

**The Challenge**

It was not yet daylight when there were sounds outside of the cabin. Macy came into the living room where Steve was already crouched down by the window.

"The police…they are out there…"whispered Steve.

A knock came on the door and Macy nervously went to open it. A tall, middle-aged police officer was standing in the doorway. Macy could see other police cars in the yard.

"Yes, officer?" she began.

"Are you Macy Hanberry?" asked the officer

"Yes," replied Macy.

"I'm Officer Donaldson with the Burbank Police Department. A warrant has been filed for your arrest as well as your male companion, Steven Montgomery. You have the right to remain silent…"

Yakko slowly opened his eyes and heard voices downstairs and saw flashing police lights that shone through the window. He quickly jumped up and tiptoed to the edge of the loft. He looked downstairs at what was happening. When he saw Macy and Steven being handcuffed and questioned, he went back to the bed to wake up Wakko and Dot.

His siblings started to stir. Wakko turned over and sat up rubbing his eyes.

Dot began yawning and sat up.

"Yakko…uh…what?" asked Wakko sleepily.

Yakko held them close to him whispering softly. "Listen you two. The police are here and I think Macy and Steve is being arrested downstairs, but don't be afraid, ok? I am going to protect you. No one is going to take you away from me again, do you hear me?"

Wakko and Dot nodded as tears welled up in their eyes. They clung to Yakko very tightly.

"Please don't let them come for us again….." cried Dot

"Shh…I won't…I won't," whispered Yakko.

Suddenly they heard a voice that was familiar. Wakko and Dot shuddered when they heard it. Yakko rocked and shushed them gently.

"Where are those animals?" said Dr. Gaffney. He came along with the police in the hope that he could take back Wakko and Dot. He had some trappers with him also.

"We turned them loose in the wild, where they should be!" said Macy defiantly. Steve gave her a surprised look. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

Dr. Gaffney gave a disgusted look. "Liar! I don't believe you! I don't think you would just throw away your precious pets into the woods just like that!" he snapped. This place needs to be searched from top to bottom!"

"Sorry Dr. Gaffney, but at this time, we do not have a search warrant to search the grounds. Right now, we can only take them in for questioning. If you want to search in the woods for those animals, you can do that, but we cannot search this cabin," replied Officer Donaldson.

"Ugh! What do we pay our taxes for?" said Dr. Gaffney. "Those animals could be anywhere by now!"

The police led Macy and Steve out the door and into the waiting squad cars. It took about thirty to forty minutes for everyone to finally leave the yard.

The house was completely quiet when Yakko decided to peek out over the balcony to see if the coast was clear. He motioned for Wakko and Dot to stay still. He lifted his ears to find out if he could hear any little sound that might mean danger. He couldn't hear anything, so he moved toward the ladder.

Wakko now felt brave enough to follow his brother, but Yakko quickly turned his head and gave him a look which told him to remain in his hiding place next to Dot. Wakko obeyed and went back.

Yakko slowly descended the ladder and crawled on all fours behind the furniture to get to the windows to peek out. He couldn't see any more cars except Macy's jeep which was left behind. A wave of sadness swept over him when he thought about what Steve and Macy could be going through at the police station. He took a deep sigh and looked back at the loft. Wakko and Dot were at the ladder staring down at him.

Yakko quickly ran across the room and went back up the ladder to his sibs.

"What do we do now?" asked Wakko with a worried look on his face.

Yakko pondered for a moment. "Well, we can't stay here. It's too dangerous. It won't be long before Dr. Gaffney and the police will be back," he said.

Yakko remembered a backpack that Steve had in a closet. Yakko got that and started to put items into it such as a blanket, and some food.

"We are going to have to foot it back to downtown Burbank, and to Scratchy's house. I really don't wanna hear him fussing at me for leaving, but it's better than staying out here and run the risk of you two getting caught again," said Yakko. "Ready sibs?"

Dot and Wakko nodded, still scared of the unknown.

They went to the back door, and quietly closed it. They took one more look at the cabin and the jeep, and headed out on their journey.


	12. Help Comes

**Help Comes in a Mysterious Way**

Yakko had to really use all his wits to get him and his sibs to safety. It was paramount that they arrive safely at Scratchy's house. He was willing to risk his life than to have any more harm come to them. It still bothered him inside that Wakko and Dot had gone through so much that they were not even able to tell him everything that happened to them while they were in the lab. Maybe one day they will. Could they be traumatized permanently?

Yakko shook that last thought from his mind as giggles interrupted the forest's stillness. A small smile came across his face when he saw Dot skipping and chasing a butterfly that crossed their path. She looked so cute and adorable doing that. Wakko joined her fun and swung his hat at it. He caught the butterfly and showed it to Dot. She laughed and laughed and Wakko freed the butterfly and the game began again until the butterfly flew farther and farther away across the meadow.

If only they could be free and happy again like they used to be.

Suddenly there was a swoosh over their heads and Dot and Wakko instinctly ran to Yakko and stood by his side. Yakko looked up and saw three pigeons flying above him. Pigeons out here in the forest? They were not just any pigeons, they were the Goodfeathers! Why were they out here? This was not their territory; that was for sure.

They fluttered down to the ground, and stood in front of the Warners. The biggest of the three, spoke first.

"Youse guys tryin to get back downtown?" asked this pigeon, whose name was Bobby.

"Uh, yeah," replied Yakko. "How did you know?"

"Look, we heard what happened to youse guys at 'da Warner lot!" said the smaller pigeon. "All the toons thought it wasn't right of Plotz to sell you guys like dat for a few bucks. So we held a huge strike at the studio. Some of 'da biggest stars of Warner toons were dere, marchin' in front of Plotz's building, like Daffy, Taz, Wile E. Cyotote, Fudd and of course, Bugs, who's 'da most powerful toon dere, 'ya know.

Yakko stood there dumbfounded. Up to this point, he felt so alone in his plight.

"They are doing that? For us?" said Yakko. "I sort of thought, since we were not that famous anymore, that we were…well…forgotten…"

"Forgotten! No way! Maybe humans will forget 'ya, but we toons don't forget. Dere's even talk of some toons from Disney, like 'dat mouse…"

"MICKEY?" exclaimed all the Warners at once.

"Yeah, HIM, the god of all cartoon characters is talkin' on youse guys behalf!" said the third pigeon.

Yakko felt a new surge of strength well up inside of him. He was also touched by the support of his fellow toons, who were back there fighting for their freedom…and of course Macy and Steve also.

"Look, Bugs sent us to come and find youse guys. We can guide 'ya back to 'da lot, and 'ya Water Tower through a short-cut," said Bobby.

Dot clasped her hands together when she heard the words "Water Tower."

She grabbed Yakko's hand and shouted, "Come on Yakko and Wakko, let's go home!"

The three sibs ran and kept their eyes on the Goodfeathers as they slowly but surely guided them back to the Warner Studio.


	13. Homecoming

**The Homecoming**

Yakko, Wakko and Dot saw the gate to the Warner Studio. They stopped abruptly and did not go any further. One of the Goodfeathers noticed.

"Hey, ya home now. Go on through da gates!" said Bobby before the three finally flew beyond the studio.

Yakko took a deep breath before he and his sibs took that first step onto the Warner lot. They could see their beloved water tower in the distance. If only they could be in there now and shut the door on the rest of the world. Suddenly he heard his name being called…

He looked up and saw Macy and Steve. They were smiling and waving at them! Wakko and Dot ran to greet them. Yakko quickly ran behind them.

"Hey buddy!" said Steve to Wakko. "Welcome home!"

"Come here cutie!" said Macy to Dot. She picked up Dot and hugged her. "I'm so glad to know you're safe, sweetie.

Steve walked up to Yakko and said, "Well Yakko, things are going to be better from now on for you and your family. We were able to get the police and the press involved about Dr. Gaffney and his cruelty to the lab animals. An investigation is going underway which will hopefully expose him for the mad scientist he really is."

"What about the both of you? What happened?" asked Yakko.

"We were not totally off the hook about taking your brother and sister from the lab, though. We had to pay a fine, but because we were able to prove our story, we were given our jobs back, so we can help more animals in the future," said Steve.

"Yakko!" shouted a familiar voice.

"SCRATCHY!" yelled the sibs at once.

The Warners ran up to their old friend, Dr. Scratchensniff. Dot had Macy by the hand and introduced her and Steve to Scratchy.

Scratchy shook Steve's and Macy's hand. "I can not thank you enough for vhat you did for the Varners. Ze only thing Yakko vanted was for his family to be together again."

"Hey, that's part of our job," said Macy blushing. "It was all worth it. Well, we've got to go now, we have a lot to catch up on at the lab. We will be back to check on you guys, ok?"

"OK!" said Wakko bouncing up and down. "Maybe we can go to the movies, huh?"

"You got it!" said Steve.

The Warners and Scratchy watched as their new friends drove off the lot. Yakko turned and slowly walked toward the water tower. His sibs were right at his side. They finally reached the ladder. Yakko paused, looked up and made the climb to the balcony. Once they reached their balcony, they took one more look over the entire lot. Wakko opened the door slowly and they stepped inside.

Later that night, Yakko tucked Wakko and Dot into their beds, and got ready to lie down himself. Before he did though, he took one last walk outside to the balcony and breathed in the crisp night air and looked at the stars twinkling in the sky. Was this the end of a horrible chapter in their lives, or was there something else brewing on the horizon?

Whatever the case will be, he knew that he and his sibs will always be together.


End file.
